Bill Plunderbones/Tew(RP)
Origin Bill Plunderbones began his life of adventure on the online world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. He then took a position at a company founded by his friend Lawrence Daggerpaine, Daggerpaine Industries. Together they explored the Caribbean and found interesting things, Jewels that had different powers when used. Lost Swords and weapons and much more. Later on he mastered duplication and made Bill Plunderbones Tew and Jay Plunderbones. Life Changes One day while Bill was tinkering with the Time Travel Gem, an unoticed fragment of pure crystal of an unknown energy collided with it and sparked the gem. The whole room was then sucked into a vortex that nearly destroyed the Industry. Bill was pulled in and saw something he had never known exisited. An entire other world in between ours. landing in a bright place of radiating light, a voice spoke out to him saying "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN". instantly Bill was hit by several beams of intense light of the purest kind. He blacked out and when he awoke he was on the mysterious island of Ravens Cove still in this mysterious place. a beam of light appeared and formed into a being of pure energy. "I AM THE SPIRIT OF LIGHT AND I SHALL BE WITH YOU FOREVER!". Then the being lifted his hand and the whole island began shaking and shot upward. The island emerged from the sea and took root above. Bill awoke on a dock and realized he was back in the Caribbean not far from where the Industry was. Now with a sense of enlightenment he realized he could use light based abilities, eye beams, levitation,become a ghost. he shared this revealtion with Lawrence and his friends, He then passsed on some of the knowledge of Light to them. While he was sleeping the spirit of light appeared to him and gave him a revelation of what was too come, He saw the world shrouded in darkness and a evil being ruling over all. realizing that this could happen at any moment, Bill founded a society that would keep the darkness in check, The Society of Light was born. Looking in books of history Bill discovered a creature of ultimate power the Great Leviathan, crash landed on earth in 8000 BC and attacked most of the ancient world but was stopped and put to rest in the mysterious land. Using his newfound abilities he journeyed to the area and freed the mighty beast, taming it with the essense of Light it became his personal pet. At same time he was dating Esmerelda one of his guildmate friends,but it didnt work out after some time he began dating his good friend Cherie. The Darkness's Terror Plot The time grew near that this vision he had was starting to become reality as several humans under influence from darkness began casuing terror plots across the Caribbean and globe. Also a large asteroid was discovered to be on a collison course with the Abassa ocean which would obliterate the oceans. When it did hit the sea of Cortevos was spared by indured a major climate shift which led to malfunction of inventions made by Daggerpaine Industries. The seas survived but some were gone for good. Also a agent of darkness a warlord named Trakadox took control of the Great Leviathan to wipe out the seas. The beat was tamed once more and Trakadox was defeated. Eventually the creator of Light a giant golden energy dragon named Celestia was put to sleep, unknown at time but was a ploy by the lord of darkness the Shadow Being. Finding a way to revive the dragon Bill and his closest friends and allies journeyed to the ends and found the passage to the lost servers now in a area of the mysterious land Bill was sucked into now called The Realm. many fierce battles were done as the darkness had corrupted several allies but through it all they found and revived Celestia. Travelling back to Abassa now under control of the Shadow Being, war was fought and the darkness was defeated. Or so they thought for before dying the SB(shadow being) inserted his soul into a human named Bobby Moon. Using Bob to advance part 2 of their plot. Bob sent the sea of Cortevos into a unknown dimension, discovering that the real plot was using a ancient structure of power called the Dark Citadel which was set to disinergrate the seas one by one. finding out about a way to stop this threat, Bill, Richard Goldvane, Lawrence Daggerpaine,Jackie Pistola, Kat Bluedog and Stpehen,Lord of misspelled names, were chosen to weild 6 blades of light energy. splitting up and facing a dragon of elements. Bill Jack and Law journeyed to a island out in a unending sea, but while being stalked by a sister of darkness named Kitty the Kat. while Jack held off Kitty, Law and Bill got the weapons and freed Kitty and went back to destroy the dragon. The new agent of darkness: Cheire was now blocking the way and Bill fought her to the death. Using the powers of his pet the Great Leviathan, cortevos was sent back to its place. Just in time for the Dark Citadel to appear. The heores fought galliantly but to no avail for the Citadel was way to strong, a Infiltration team went up into it and fought respective battles until it came down to the showdown between Bob and Bill. The duel was long and fierce, but Bill came out the victor, freeing Bob in process. the Citadel and SB and Bob disappeared into a void hopefully never to be seen again. The Empires and Invasions Soon after the caribbean shook and shaked as the dormant Tormenta Volcano erupted in a supernatural power storm and duplicated the sea and sent it into the real world, now as a everlasting portal. During this time Empires of the world were growing Great Britian taking hold of most. Russia, France, Spain, Japan, China as well were created. The Society of Light had gained many more members in most of the countires and empires, and had bases and outposts across the globe. One individual who followed the darkness was Albertus Sparkington of Romania, what he did not know was the SB was pulling the strings and possesing him. sending a scout to retrieve Bobby Moon from her imprisonment, a full scale invasion was unleashed across the globe using Darknesse Airships. England , Russia , America , China, Japan and many more fell to the now Society of Darknesse. Realizing the threat the Society of Light launched several attemptive strikes and held defenses in Egypt and several other countires. many battles were fought, The final battle took place on outskirts of Tokyo, Japan where Bob and Albertus were attempting to flee in their shadow strike ship. the battle was long and fierce, Hermit and Bill fought against Bob Albertus and Kitty on the airship and Albertus was killed. the ship spiraled out of control and crashed into Mount Fujiwara. Bob and Bill faced off one last time when Hermit came and sent himself and Bob into the volcano along with the Light Being. balance was set in motion and Bill took the leadership of Japan now named Jaypan. Rise of Mortem The Balance was achieved but all done as a super plot by a ancient order named Mortem.which began to work to extinguish Light and Dark and send the universe into chaos. Further Life Bill has many enemies and rivals, Richard Ghostvane of Atlantia as his main rival and thhey had many battles. Weapons * Barracuda Blade x2 *Vipers Den Knives *Fullmoon Repeater *Sacred Musket *Spinecrest Sword *Blightfang Edge *Treachery's End *Doom Rattler *The Dark Mutineer *Dread Spike *World Eater Blade *Thunderspine Sword x2 *Emerald Curse *Lost Sword of El Patron *Silver Freeze *Hull Ripper *Bloodfire Broadsword *Master Fencer's Sabre *Masterwork Broadsword Ships The Renegade Hawk is Bill's main svs ship fitted as a War Sloop and modified to shoot Light bolt rounds in its broadsides. Built to be fast and sleek and ride the waves while shooting its broadsides quickly, with lack of a hull Bill fitted it with take cover boost sails.Its emblem of course is a hawk for speed and strike. *Silver Maelstrom - Bill's heavily armed War Frigate fitted with Light fury rounds for broadsides, not exactly beuilt to be fast but is definietly armored, but its sails are fitted with full sail boosts to make up for that flaw. Its emblem is a Octopus (one of the protected creatures of The Society of Light) for strength and stamina. *Silver Brig - This special ship is a brig class but fitted with light bolt rounds for broadsides, taking advantage of the sails it has a full sail boost rigging allowing it to be quick and powerful. Its emblem is a thunderbolt for power and light class abilities. jaypan5.jpg|Stats jaypan8.jpg|Stats jaypan11.jpg|Stats Category:Characters Category:Japanese Members